Guerras Atlantes
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: Tres años antes de la batalla entre los Generales de Poseidón y los Santos de Atenea, los leales al dios de los mares enfrentaron una épica batalla en contra de una diosa de las profundidades. 10 Reyes Atlantes se levantaron en guerra contra los 7 Generales Marinos, que intentaron salvar al mundo, del resurgimiento de la Atlántida. Portada creada por "tsunade221" en deviantart.


**Hola gente. Es un placer para mí continuar escribiendo historias en español del universo de Saint Seiya. Después del éxito y el caluroso recibimiento que me dieron al escribir la saga de "Guerras Doradas", que ya va en su capítulo 44, pues estoy más que feliz de decirles que gracias a mis lectores decidí continuar creando magno-sagas, en esta ocasión sobre Poseidón.**

**Para los que no me conocen déjenme darles un poco de explicación. El año pasado comencé a escribir una historia titulada: "Guerras Doradas", que es una historias del hubiera, que narra el: "Qué hubiera pasado si Saga no se hubiera vuelto malvado", pues en base a esa idea, volví a contar toda la historia de Saint Seiya: Episodio G, Santuario, Poseidón, Hades, con Saori y los caballeros dorados de protagonistas. La historia tuvo tanto éxito, que actualmente estoy escribiendo la saga de Zeus, pero eso no es lo importante.**

**Lo importante es que entre los lectores, de alguna forma me contactó un grupo de desarrolladores de videojuegos, que me pidieron ser el guionista de su videojuego, crear personajes, escenarios, y lo que ellos llamas: "Sagas intermedias", así pues, el líder del proyecto me pidió pensar en una "Saga de Poseidón", y me pidió que no fuera un universo alternativo, que no interfiriera con lo cannon de Saint Seiya, y que pudiera haber ocurrido antes de la saga de Poseidón original. Tanto pensé y me documenté, que se me ocurrió toda una magno-saga, y debido al éxito de "Guerras Doradas", pues pensé en no solo dejarlo a nivel de guion de videojuego, pero escribirla de verdad, y aquí estamos.**

**¿De qué trata esta historia? Pues bueno, primero que nada, NO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Es una historia de ANTES DE LA SAGA DE POSEIDÓN, más específico, es una historia tres años antes de Poseidón, en una guerra propia del señor de los mares contra los 10 Reyes de la Atlántida. OJO, habrán personajes que serán de mi propia invención, pero esto no significa que yo Daniel, me voy a meter a la historia y ser un personaje, no, pretendo ser lo más fiel a la mitología posible, no voy a crearme a mí mismo, ni a mis amigos, ni voy a crear seres increíblemente poderosos como para romper la verdadera línea de tiempo de Saint Seiya, ni me voy a inventar un caballero dorado dios con la fusión de los doce caballeros dorados para que a Aioria le salga el cabello rosa y sea un dios enfrentándose a los dioses del caos, no, les repito, seré lo más fiel posible a la realidad de Saint Seiya.**

**Por último, espero que me den la oportunidad de presentarles esta historia. Espero les guste, yo disfruté mucho escribiéndola, y si me conocen de mis antiguos trabajos, en especial de "Guerras Doradas", saben que siempre intento ser lo más innovador posible.**

**Saint Seiya no me pertenece, ni tampoco me pertenece la portada de esta historia, que fue dibujada por: "tsunade221", en su página de deviantart. Tengo su permiso para usarla. Si tienen tiempo, comenten al respecto de esta portada en su muro de deviantart.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Océano Atlántico Norte. Año 10,000 A. C.**

Cuenta Platón, un filósofo griego en sus escritos: 'Timeo', y 'Critias', que hace más de 9,000 años antes de su nacimiento, existía una isla gigante que llegaría a albergar maravillas inexplicables. En esta isla, no existía la vegetación. Era una tierra inhóspita, de montañas y acantilados, colinas y formaciones rocosas volcánicas, un continente que acababa de nacer.

De este suelo infértil, nació un hijo de Gea, la titánide primordial, madre de los doce titanes, que enfrentaron a los dioses Olímpicos en un evento bélico conocido como la Titanomaquia. Pero este hombre no era ni dios, ni titán, era solo un hijo de la tierra. Su nombre, era Evenor.

Evenor vagó por el inhóspito continente, hasta que un día llegó a una colina justo en medio del coloso sobre el océano. En esa colina, había una mujer, nacida de Gea como él, creación del continente mismo, otro ser vivo. Su nombre, era Leucipe.

Evenor y Leucipe se unieron, y de su unión nació una bella mujer, su cabello blanco, sus ojos azules como el mar, su piel cremosa y pura. Evenor y Leucipe la llamaron Clitos, y cuidaron de ella tanto como pudieron, ya que esta tierra era horrible, por lo que Evenor y Leucipe, tan solo pudieron ayudarla hasta que la bella niña se convirtió en adulta. Solo entonces sus padres murieron, creyendo que el fruto de su unión sobreviviría a las inclemencias de la enorme isla.

Clitos se quedó sola, arrodillada y desnuda justo en medio de la isla, su corazón eternamente en pena, su cuerpo, rodeado de sus largos cabellos blancos que le servían como única prenda contra las inclemencias de la malvada isla.

Entonces la vio Poseidón, rey de los mares, señor de la isla sin nombre. La joven, apenas madura para concebir nueva vida, cautivó el corazón del dios. Poseidón, sumido en su legendaria lujuria, se enamoró de Clitos. La joven, que desconocía lo que era el amor, se entregó al dios de los mares, que la hizo suya.

Tan enamorado estaba Poseidón de su nueva amante, y tan inocente e inculta era Clitos, que Poseidón temió por su bienestar. El tiránico rey del mar, temido por los hombres, respetado solo por el temor que su reino forzaba en el corazón de los hombres, usó su poder divino para crear un mundo que a su amada mantuviera con vida.

La tierra se volvió fértil, crecieron frutos que mantendrían a Clitos joven, y bella. Por siempre sería una belleza entre las mujeres, apenas alcanzando la adultez. Alrededor de la colina, Poseidón creó tres anillos de agua, uno después del otro, tres ríos de circunferencia perfecta alrededor de la colina. De este modo, Poseidón se aseguró de que ningún dios, ninguna bestia, y ningún mortal, llegara hasta donde su amada.

Clitos pronto le entregaría su regalo a Poseidón también, aunque la joven de esto no entendiera. Clitos le dio a Poseidón cinco pares de gemelos varones. Poseidón estaba tan agradecido, que a los diez los hizo reyes de su nuevo continente, dos de entre ellos, los primogénitos Atlante y Gadiro, se convertirían en los supremos gobernantes. De entre los dos, Atlante fue elegido como el rey de reyes, y el continente, fue bautizado Atlántida en su honor.

Clitos observó, maravillada, y con un inmenso amor por sus hijos, el cómo los 10 reyes construyeron sus respectivos reinos. Los diez construyeron con sus propias manos un palacio para Poseidón y su amada reina, en el centro mismo de la colina donde Clitos había nacido, colina que ahora llevaba su nombre. Alrededor del Templo de Poseidón, se levantaron 7 pilares, como prueba absoluta del dominio de Poseidón en los Océanos, y detrás de su templo, se levantó el Soporte Principal, que se decía sostendría al océano mismo.

Los hijos de Clitos construyeron un puente, y así cruzaron el primer anillo de agua, alrededor del cual construyeron sus casas, sus templos, e incluso construyeron un tribunal, donde los diez tomarían las decisiones concernientes al pueblo que les había heredado su padre. Poseidón les regaló el Oricalco, un metal más valioso que el oro, y más resistente, y en una tableta gigante, forjada del mismo metal, Poseidón escribió sus leyes inquebrantables. Entre ellas, la más importante de todas las leyes:

"Los Reyes deberán ayudarse mutuamente, jamás deberán de atacarse, y juntos decidirán en la guerra y en la paz."

Tras escribir su mandato, Poseidón regresó al Olimpo, a gobernar junto a los otros dioses. Clitos lo esperó paciente, vivía con el deseo de volverle a ver. Poseidón regresó siempre, no a gobernar, sino a brindarle su amor. Mientras Clitos fuera su reina, Poseidón sería un dios benevolente.

Por miles de años, los diez reyes gobernaron en lugar de Poseidón. Construyeron más puentes, Pasando el Segundo Anillo de Agua construyeron una utopía. Casas para los habitantes, todos eran de noble estirpe. No existía la pobreza, no existía la guerra, los Atlantes se divertían en pistas de carrera, estudiando los astros, y descubriendo los secretos del cosmos, y la magia.

Pero todo cambió, cuando la soberbia nació en los corazones de los Atlantes. Se volvieron avaros, eran una raza superior, los diez reyes ansiaban poder, deseaban expandir sus territorios. Pero la prohibición de Poseidón, evitaba que los diez reyes Atlantes se hicieran la guerra mutuamente. Desobedecer a su padre sería severamente castigado, así fue pues, que sin el consentimiento de Poseidón o de Clitos, los 10 se reunieron en su juzgado: "Juntos decidirán en la guerra y en la paz." Había escrito Poseidón en la misma tableta que les impedía hacerse la guerra mutuamente. Y así los 10 decidieron.

Juntos, transformaron el anillo medio de su reino, en cuarteles militares. Poseidón no se enteraría, sus ojos estaban eternamente posados en Clitos, y la madre de los diez, a su vez, jamás saldría de la colina que llevaba su nombre.

Los diez construyeron un imperio, capaz de esparcirse por todo el mundo, conquistarlo, y dominarlo. Posaron sus ojos en tierras extrañas, no tan ricas como la Atlante, primitivas, y de dioses extraños a veces.

Los Atlantes llegaron a tierras selváticas, donde abundaba el maíz, y los Guerreros Jaguares los repelieron, hasta hacer las paces con los invasores. Los Guerreros Jaguares aprendieron de los Atlantes las matemáticas y la astrología. Habiendo conquistado en términos un tanto pacíficos estas tierras, posaron sus ojos en tierras desérticas, de pirámides y faraones, que cayeron ante el dominio de los invasores que los conquistaron. Los Atlantes atacaron entonces a Grecia, hicieron la guerra con Atenas, solo entonces Poseidón se percató de los actos de sus hijos. Atenas se defendió, repelió a los Atlantes, y la tierra que Poseidón siempre añoró poseer, rechazó al señor de los mares.

Poseidón estaba ofendido, sus hijos hicieron la guerra en su nombre, convirtiéndolo en un tirano a los ojos de los hombres, la bondad en el corazón de Poseidón, se extinguió. En su lugar tan solo quedó ira y rencor ante quienes él había amado, y le habían traicionado.

Para el año 2,000 A. C. Cuando la guerra entre Atlantes y Griegos estaba en su apogeo, Poseidón se alió a Atenea, e hizo la guerra a sus propios hijos, a quienes derrotó, y sacó de tierras Griegas. Los abatidos Atlantes, fueron igualmente expulsados de las tierras de los faraones, y sus ejércitos en las tierras de los jaguares, fueron ordenados a regresar al sacro continente Atlante, volvían a prepararse para contraatacar. Poseidón sin embargo, no toleraría más insubordinación de su propia sangre.

El cosmos de Poseidón rodeó todo el continente. La tierra tembló, y Clitos, quien desconocía la guerra que sus hijos habían desatado, observó horrorizada el cosmos gigante de Poseidón lanzar su tridente a la tierra.

La tierra tembló, se alzó un enorme volcán, cuya erupción nubló el cielo, forzó marejadas, y destruyó los cimientos mismos del continente que Poseidón alguna vez había amado. Este era su castigo divino, nacido de la desobediencia de sus hijos, la ira de un dios del Olimpo.

Horrorizada de ver a su amado destruyendo su paraíso, Clitos lloró, entró dentro del Soporte Principal, y elevando su cosmos rodeó a la Atlántida intentando con su fuerza unida a la de los pilares, que la Atlántida dejara de hundirse. Pero el agua se lo tragó todo, mientras Clitos tan solo lloraba. El cosmos de Poseidón de hizo presente una última vez frente a Clitos, entrando en la tumba que su amada había elegido para sí misma, mientras el agua la rodeaba. Clitos suplicó el perdón de Poseidón, pero su amado tan solo la olvidó. Clitos se hundió junto al continente, su cosmos resonando por los siete pilares mantuvo a sus hijos sellados en un permanente estado de sueño. Clitos, al final, sucumbió a su propio sueño, arrodillada dentro del Soporte Principal, dormida por miles de años, en pena, confundida, no comprendía el por qué su amado la había abandonado, no comprendía por qué se había perdido su paraíso.

Como penitencia por los horrores de sus hijos, a Poseidón se le negó alabanza de parte de los Atenienses, y Atenea colocó un sello alrededor de todo el continente hundido, con la excusa de mantener todos sus males encerrados dentro. Jamás se volvería a usar su tecnología, los dioses no explotarían el metal precioso que era el Oricalco, ni se beneficiarían de las Bestias Ctónicas que los Atlantes crearon para defenderse de los invasores a sus tierras.

Este sello permaneció por miles de años, resguardado por caballeros al servicio de Atenea, los Guerreros Azules de Blue Graad. Clitos y sus hijos permanecieron dormidos, mientras el sello de Atenea existiera ellos jamás despertarían. La Atlántida se volvió leyenda, después un mito, al final solo era un cuento. Los Guerreros Azules incluso la olvidaron. Y así fue, hasta el siglo XVIII. Que el sello se rompió.

En un fútil intento de Atenea de buscar alianza con Poseidón para enfrentar a Hades, la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra envió a Dégel de Acuario y a Kardia de Escorpio, caballeros dorados al servicio de Atenea, a rogarle al dios de los mares su auxilio. Rompiendo el sello, los dorados se adentraron en tierras de Poseidón, desconociendo que al hacerlo, habían despertado a la madre de los diez reyes. Clitos, durmiente dentro del Soporte Principal, volvía a razonar.

Pero está vez, su corazón no era noble. Su cosmos no era divino. Recobraría lo que le fue arrebatado, prepararía a sus tropas. Reuniría a las bestias Ctónicas más mortíferas de su reino, y forjaría armaduras del Oricalco que gracias al sello de Atenea, solo existía en su reino. Poseidón se arrepentiría, así como él asesinó a sus diez hijos, Clitos le arrebataría a los suyos. Resucitó a los 10 reyes con su cosmos, los vistió de bestias perdidas, criaturas malignas nacidas del odio y el miedo. Incluso si le tomaba siglos, Clitos encontraría a la nueva amada de Poseidón, le arrancaría el corazón a sus hijos, y hundiría su reino en las profundidades.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Guerras Atlantes.**

**Los 10 Reyes Atlantes.**

**Capítulo 1: El Despertar de Clitos.**

* * *

**Océano Índico. Palacio de Anfitrite. Marzo de 1983.**

Poseidón como dios inmortal, no tardó en olvidarse de Clitos. Poco después del hundimiento de la Atlántida en el año 1,470 a. c. cuando Poseidón con su tridente creó el volcán Santorín, Poseidón viajó a Naxos, donde las Nereidas se reunían para bailar. En Naxos, Poseidón se percató que una Oceánida, hija de Océano, el titán que antes de él se sentó en el trono de los mares, y Tetis, antigua diosa de los ríos, bailaba entre las Nereidas.

Poseidón no tardó en enamorarse de la hermosa mujer, y tras un cortejo que terminó en persecución, Anfitrite, la Oceánida, accedió a convertirse en la diosa de los mares al tomar a Poseidón por esposo. Hoy, Anfitrite reina dentro de un palacio debajo de los mares, el cual la diosa mueve a voluntad. Dentro, espera pacientemente la próxima reencarnación de Poseidón, que tras incontables batallas con Atenea por el dominio de la tierra, perdió su cuerpo divino original, y fue forzado a la reencarnación.

Anfitrite le dio a Poseidón un hijo, Tritón, y dos hijas, Rodo y Bentesicime. Y sin embargo, Poseidón no siempre le fue fiel, teniendo tanta descendencia como Zeus, su hermano menor. Más Anfitrite toleró todas las faltas de su amado. Era un dios después de todo, y le había brindado a Anfitrite un castillo bajo el mar, maravillas inimaginables, tesoros, joyas, eterna belleza y juventud. Anfitrite, estaba tan agradecida, que incluso permitía a sus hijastros vivir dentro de su palacio, y esperar la próxima reencarnación de su amado.

Anfitrite, de hermosa cabellera azul-agua, hermosos ojos como zafiros, y piel pálida y cremosa como el marfil más fino, se sentaba en el trono principal, hecho de coral, y observaba una esfera de cosmos blanco, en la cual observaba fascinada a la nueva y joven encarnación de su marido. En la lengua de los griegos, su nombre al parecer sonaba similar a Julián Solo. Tenía trece años de edad, faltaban tres años más antes de que despertara por completo. Anfitrite observaba la esfera todos los días, impaciente. Los peces se arremolinaban alrededor de su esfera, como si comprendieran que el joven reflejado en esta era su rey, y que algún día regresaría.

Frente a Anfitrite, y arrodillado en señal de respeto, se encontraba uno de los hijos adoptivos de Anfitrite, o mejor dicho, su reencarnación. Krishna es la actual reencarnación de Crisaor, nacido de la unión de Medusa y Poseidón en la era mitológica. Actualmente es, sin embargo, un joven de 16 años, nacido en la india, y que desde hace unas cuantas semanas se había percatado de su herencia mitológica como un hijo de Poseidón.

Con la habilidad de respirar bajo las aguas, regalo de Anfitrite como prueba de confianza, Krishna dedicaba todo su tiempo en entrenarse dentro del Palacio de Anfitrite para convertirse en uno de los siete Generales Marinos de Poseidón. Más cuando su maestro, Eumolpo, hijo de Poseidón y una diosa de los vientos de nombre Quíone, no se encontraba en el palacio de Anfitrite, Krishna no tenía más remedio que quedarse arrodillado frente a quien fuera de madrastra, quien tras horas de observar a la actual encarnación de Poseidón, se percataría de sus miradas, y con una gentil sonrisa que forzaría a Krishna a ruborizarse, se dirigiría a su hijastro.

—Crisaor —comenzó Anfitrite, incomodando a Krishna ya que la hermosa joven, que aparentaba trece igual que Poseidón en ese momento, llamaba a Krishna por el nombre de su encarnación—. Te he dicho que no tienes de qué temer. Te he aceptado como mi hijo, no debes sentirte intimidado por no haber nacido de mi sangre —confesó Anfitrite, mientras sonreía al ver a Julián Solo liberando a una tortuga de unas redes de pesca en que había quedado atrapada—. Sé que normalmente estoy muy distraída, pero eso no significa que tengas que quedarte allí arrodillado hasta que Eumolpo regrese para continuar con tu entrenamiento —confesó Anfitrite—. ¿Hay algo de lo que desees hablar? —continuó la diosa de los mares.

—Llevo un par de semanas entrenando mi cosmos en sus aguas, mi señora —comenzó Krishna, y Anfitrite tan solo asintió con una gentil sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Al parecer, Poseidón tenía un perfil bien establecido sobre la forma de ser de sus amantes. Sumisa, y cariñosa, a Poseidón le gustaba dominar a sus parejas—. Me temo que no me he hecho a la idea aún de ser la reencarnación de Crisaor, hijo de la criatura Medusa y Poseidón. Además de estar destinado a ser uno de los Generales Marinos de Poseidón. Hasta hace un par de semanas ni siquiera creía en Poseidón como una realidad, y hoy, la irrespeto a usted, esposa del dios de los mares, con mi presencia —confesó Krishna.

—Tu griego ha mejorado bastante —habló Anfitrite, y Krishna bajó la cabeza en señal de negación—. Pero aún no has dicho la palabra que debes aprender desde el nacimiento —y Krishna se avergonzó—. Repite después de mí: 'ma' —comenzó Anfitrite, y Krishna desvió la mirada, mientras Afitrite dejaba su esfera de cosmos flotar, y nadó hasta donde su hijastro—. No me dejes hablando sola, es una descortesía, ahora di: 'ma' —volvió a insistir Anfitrite, y Krishna se rindió, expulsó agua de sus pulmones, como hiciese con el aire en tierra firme, y le cumplió el capricho a Anfitrite, repitiendo la primera silaba de la palabra—. Ahora terminamos con: 'má' —continuó Anfitrite.

—Ma… —comenzó Krishna, avergonzado—. 'má' —finalizó Krishna, y Anfitrite se alegró y abrazó a su hijastro con fuerza—. Se-señorita Anfitrite… no creo que deba actuar con tal muestra de afecto ante un hijo ilegitimo de usted. Le suplico no lo haga —intentó razonar Krishna, solo para que Anfitrite le rosara la mejilla con la propia—. Señorita —intentó volver a quejarse.

—Crisaor, me alagas —comenzó Anfitrite—. Tengo más de 10,000 años y aún tengo mi cuerpo original —confesó Anfitrite, y Krishna se sorprendió por la revelación—. A tu padre le gustan sus esposas jóvenes y joviales. Estoy agradecido con él por la vida longeva que me ha brindado, el reino tan enorme y lleno de vida que me ha obsequiado, y los lujos bajo los que he vivido —comenzó Anfitrite—. Cuando tu padre y yo nos conocimos, hace poco más de 3,500 años, estaba horrorizada. Tu padre no había perdido su cuerpo original a manos de Atenea, era feo, un anciano, tengo entendido que era por un mal de amores que lo había resignado a la soledad, por lo que se permitió a sí mismo envejecer —explicó Anfitrite.

—Ya veo —comenzó Krishna, observando las estatuas de Poseidón en el templo de Anfitrite, construidas por los mortales, caracterizándolo como un anciano de cabello chino y barba larga—. Entonces, esta fue la cara que los antiguos griegos conocieron y tallaron en sus estatuas. La de usted, señorita Anfitrite, siempre fue joven y hermosa —aclaró Krishna, que entonces miró otras estatuas. Anfitrite por su parte, nadó hasta la esfera de cosmos y observó a Poseidón reflejado en esta—. ¿Ese es el nuevo cuerpo de mi padre? —preguntó Krishna.

—Y en solo tres años volverá a gobernarnos —agregó Anfitrite con su rostro ruborizado—. Me impacienta el regreso de tu padre. Por incontables siglos ha hecho la guerra con Atenea por el derecho a gobernar la tierra. Jamás lo ha logrado. Desearía que Poseidón se diera cuenta de que en lugar de ser el dios tirano que todos conocen, puede en su lugar ser venerado como lo es Atenea. Pero siempre que se lo menciono, enfurece y se va a la guerra —explicó Anfitrite, y Krishna notó el dolor de su corazón—. No lo recuerdas porque eres un ser reencarnado, Crisaor. Pero Poseidón siempre reencarna con sus 7 Generales Marinos, y va a la guerra. Tus hermanos en armas ya han sido elegidos, y entrenados. Ya solo falta uno de ser elegido, y Sorrento dice que ya lo han encontrado, aunque es muy joven —y Krishna asintió—. Desearía que las guerras terminaran, tan solo no tienen sentido. Nuestro reino es hermoso, no tenemos enemigos. Que Hades y Atenea hagan la guerra por tierra firme, a Hades no le interesan los mares, si Poseidón derrota a Atenea, solo terminaremos en guerra con el dios del inframundo, y nuestro ejército no es tan numeroso —confesó Anfitrite—. A menos… —y Krishna observó a su madrastra con detenimiento—. Hay una leyenda… de una tierra que posee a bestias capaces de desafiar a los dioses. Pero esa tierra ya no existe.

Krishna se encontraba curioso de esa tierra, más antes siquiera de poder preguntar, el sonido de las enormes puertas de coral de la sala de trono de Anfitrite se abrieron, causándole a Krishna algo de dolor, pues bajo el agua, todo sonido se magnifica.

Tras abrir las puertas, entró dentro del recinto seguido de criaturas extrañas al ojo humano, un joven de cabellos enchinados y güeros. Vestía una armadura, la cual siempre había maravillado a Krishna, pues Anfitrite le había prometido que algún día vestiría una. La armadura del joven era de un azul-agua, el casco se asemejaba a las fauces abiertas de un lobo, la armadura donde poseía las protecciones de las piernas era escamosa, igual que los brazos, poseía adornos similares a aletas en rodillas y hombros, y garras afiladas sobre los nudillos de las manos, aunque conectadas con ventosas. Tras él nadaban nueve criaturas, con cabezas de lobo, cuerpos ligeramente humanoides, y cola de sirena, bestias que hasta hace poco, horrorizaban a Krishna, pero que tras semanas de entrenamiento, conocía perfectamente.

—Puedes ocultar tus temores con ese rostro de determinación todo lo que quieras, Krishna —comenzó el joven, que apuntó en dirección a Krishna con una lanza anaranjada que llevaba consigo—. Pero los Telquines pueden oler tu miedo incluso bajo el agua —continuó el joven, y Krishna se mantuvo tranquilo. Antes de ser entrenado en el palacio de Anfitrite, ya se había entrenado en su natal Isla de Ceilán, al sur de la India, donde aprendió algunas enseñanzas de budismo, que le ayudaban a mantener la calma inclusive frente a bestias mitológicas que desafiaban su comprensión de la realidad.

—Se gentil, Eumolpo —comenzó Anfitrite, y el joven le sonrió a la diosa de los mares, que nuevamente nadaba hasta su trono, se sentaba—. Esa sonrisa me hace saber que no serás gentil, malvado hijastro —comenzó Anfitrite, más pronto regresó a posar su atención en la esfera de cosmos blanca, y observó a su amado, Poseidón.

Eumolpo era otro de los hijastros de Anfitrite. Quien agradecido con Anfitrite por su perdón en más de una afrenta, se había autodenominado el entrenador de todas las reencarnaciones de Criasor, quien tristemente, igual que Poseidón, moría constantemente en las guerras contra Atenea. Y sin embargo, con cada encarnación, el entrenamiento que Eumolpo brindaba a sus discípulos, se intensificaba, y Crisaor se volvía más y más fuerte.

—¿Estás listo? —comenzó Eumolpo, y con solemnidad, Krishna se puso de pie, elevó su cosmos, y se preparó para combatir—. Telquines… liquídenlo —ordenó Eumolpo, y las bestias se lanzaron sobre Krishna, que movió su cuerpo con cierta dificultad pues combatía bajo el agua, a una profundidad tan baja, que ni los submarinos podrían resistir la presión. Era en estas condiciones tan inhóspitas en las que se entrenaban a los Generales de Poseidón, que tras volver a la superficie serían ligeros y veloces, capaces de rivalizar a los caballeros dorados de Atenea en velocidad. Pero bajo el agua, eran torpes y lentos—. No has mejorado, con esa velocidad no podrás portar la armadura de Crisaor —le gritaba con su cosmos Eumolpo, que observaba a Krishna ser golpeado por los Telquines, que mordían sus brazos, extraían su sangre, y nublaban la vista de Krishna, que se mantenía impotente ante las bestias de las profundidades—. Eres el hijo de Poseidón. Debes ser digno de ese nombre. ¡Sobrepasa la velocidad de los Telquines! —ordenaba Eumolpo. Y sin embargo, al final las nueve bestias dejaron a Krishna, débil, y flotando en una mancha de su propia sangre. Anfitrite estaba entristecida, comprendía la naturaleza del duro entrenamiento que Eumolpo le daba a Krishna, pero el hijo de Poseidón siempre terminaba malherido y flotando en sangre—. La lanza de Crisaor, es un instrumento sagrado capaz de perforar hasta el escudo más resistente. Fue forjada en las profundidades del océano, su fuerza es tal que los dioses incluso le temen —aseguró Eumolpo, y Krishna se incorporó con debilidad—. Blandirla en manos incapaces, le resta valor a esta lanza. Antes de entregarte tu lanza, y tu armadura, debo asegurarme de que seas digno del nombre de Crisaor.

—Lo comprendo —habló Krishna, cubriéndose las heridas para evitar manchar todo el lugar con su sangre—. Me aseguraré de re-doblar mi entrenamiento para volverme digno de esta lanza —y Eumolpo asintió, y entonces desvió la mirada a las afueras del castillo—. Aún puedo continuar con mi entrenamiento, Eumolpo. Dame otra oportunidad de intentarlo —explicó Krishna, más Eumolpo lo negó.

—Después —fue la respuesta cortante de Eumolpo, que salió de la habitación del trono de Anfitrite, seguido de los 9 Telquines—. Hablaremos de tu desempeño más tarde. Tengo asuntos de mayor importancia que atender en estos momentos —explicó Eumolpo, que se retiró entonces, dejando a Krishna, decepcionado por su propio desempeño.

—No debes sentirte mal, Crisaor —comenzó Anfitrite, y Krishna tan solo tomó algunas algas de los alrededores de la habitación del trono, y comenzó a amarrarlas alrededor de sus heridas—. Los Telquines entrenaron a Poseidón en el arte de la guerra. Es de esperarse que tengan una experiencia ancestral. Dudo mucho que Eumolpo siquiera esté pensando en que los derrotes —explicó Anfitrite. Y sin embargo, Krishna estaba desilusionado—. Tranquilo. Cómo hijo de Poseidón, te esperará una gran gloria —y Krishna sonrió, mientras continuaba vendándose el cuerpo.

* * *

—Rey Tritón —comenzó Eumolpo a su llegada ante un guerrero vistiendo una armadura color esmeralda. Su barba era corta y de un color entre negro y violeta, cargaba un tridente de plata en su mano derecha, y cargaba una caracola como trompeta amarrada a su armadura con forma de tritón, un ser mitológico, de cuerpo cubierto por escamas verdes, y manos y pies rodeados de ventosas, y oídos como aletas anfibias. En la era del mito, a Tritón se le caracterizaba por ser uno de ellos, el primer hijo de Poseidón y de Anfitrite, mitad hombre, mitad pez. Pero Tiritón poseía extremidades vagamente humanas, ya que estas estaban cubiertas de escamas, que al nadar fácilmente se confundirían con la cola de una sirena—. ¿Ha sentido eso? Las mareas se estremecieron —comenzó Eumolpo.

—Soy el dios de las mareas, Eumolpo, y no he tocado mi caracola —explicó Tritón, haciendo alusión al mito que decía que al tocar su caracola, el rey Tritón era capaz de controlar las mareas—. No es la marea la que ha cambiado. Presiento que se trata de algo mucho más profundo. Un cosmos —explicó Tritón.

—¿Pero quién podría invadir estos territorios? Estamos a 5,000 metros bajo la superficie. No llega ni la luz del sol —y sin embargo, era posible ver a estas profundidades. El Palacio de Anfitrite, se encontraba dentro de la zona abisal, donde las bestias jamás vistas por el ojo humano se encontraban. Calamares luminiscentes en enormes escuelas flotaban en los alrededores del palacio suspendido en las profundidades sin llegar a tocar fondo, lo que permitía a Eumolpo y a Tritón ver con claridad una zona muy reducida de espacio en las profundidades. El agua del Océano Indico es tan densa sin embargo, que solo podían ver unos cuantos metros de frente, valiéndose de otros sentidos, en especial del sexto sentido, para ver los cosmos de los seres vivos en las profundidades—. ¿Qué percibes? —preguntó Tritón.

—Calamares. Cientos de ellos —explicó Eumolpo, sus ojos dibujando a las criaturas como representaciones de cosmos—. Un calamar gigante, varios tritones, medusas… —y el rey Tritón asintió—. Nada que pueda mover las mareas de esta forma. Un calamar de 50 metros no podría siquiera poseer un cosmos tan grande —aseguró Eumolpo.

—Entonces no solo Krishna requiere de entrenamiento —y Eumolpo observó al viejo Rey Tritón—. Mira bien… hay un cosmos, es oscuro y furioso. Se acerca rápido, y al parecer no viene solo. Pensé que serían sirenas de los Océanos del Atlántico Sur que se habían desviado bastante de sus reinos en busca de aguas más calidad. Pero no bajarían hasta estas profundidades —y Eumolpo asintió. Algunas burbujas comenzaban a escaparle de la piel, de estar en la superficie, estaría sudando frio—. ¡Campe! —gritó Tritón.

—¿La bestia Ctónica que protegía la entrada del Tártaros? —preguntó Eumolpo, y entonces escuchó un siseo sombrío. Algo se movía en las profundidades, algo sombrío y poderoso. Los Telquines de Eumolpo comenzaron a sobresaltarse, rugían como el sonar de los delfines, solo que con un sonido algo más canino. Las ondulaciones entonces dibujaron una imagen en la mente de Eumolpo, una mujer, con una enorme cola de escorpión, que entonces atravesó el hombro de Eumolpo de un movimiento, y lanzó al hijo de Poseidón por el mar.

—¡Eumolpo! —reaccionó Tritón, que tomó su tridente e intentó detener a la criatura, iluminándola con su cosmos. Más al hacerlo, Tritón se vio frente a frente con la invasora—. ¿Tú? Esto es imposible —se quejó Tritón, y la criatura le mostró sus garras rojas a Tritón, que tomó su caracola y la sopló momentos antes de que la invasora encajara sus uñas en contra del pecho de Tritón. La caracola resonó por todo el océano, y los tritones, al servicio de su rey, se abalanzaron en contra de la criatura.

* * *

—¿La caracola del Rey Tritón? —preguntó Krishna, y en ese momento, Anfitrite se horrorizó, y su palacio comenzó a estremecerse—. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿El castillo se hunde? —preguntó Krishna, que entonces miró por entre los huecos de coral del castillo, y con sus ojos observó el cosmos de las criaturas marinas. Se estaban alejando de ellas, y no solo eso, había un enorme cosmos a sus pies, era débil, pero enorme—. Señorita Anfitrite. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? —se horrorizó Krishna.

—Tritón ha sonado la caracola a señal de retirada —explicó Anfitrite—. Mi palacio se mueve. Vuelve al mar Egeo en el Océano Atlántico Norte, donde debería estar, donde fue construido —continuó Anfitrite, y el Palacio se estremeció con violencia. El agua se movía como si el castillo mismo se moviera a gran velocidad—. Este castillo, fue construido sobre un enorme pez inmortal. Puede cambiar su ubicación a la voluntad de la caracola de Tritón —y Krishna entonces lo vio, aletas inmensas, que se movían a los bordes de palacio. Todo el palacio estaba construido sobre un pez inmenso, antiguo y casi rocoso, que solo despertaba para mover al palacio a otro lugar

—En el nombre de Poseidón. Esto es una locura —habló Krishna, que entonces nadó fuera de la habitación real, y encontró a sus afueras la enorme cola del pez que se estremecía y escapaba de varios destellos de cosmos rojos que colisionaban contra los cosmos azules de los Telquines.

Krishna era muy inexperto para poder percibir el cosmos a estas profundidades, por lo que no era más que un simple espectador que se aferraba a las mohosas columnas de coral, sin saber qué ocurría, ni quien los atacaba. Distinguía el cosmos de Eumolpo y de los nueve Telquines a duras penas, el de Tritón era un poco más luminiscente, pero no lograba ver a los invasores entre tanto destello de luz. De pronto, los cosmos comenzaron a extinguirse, y Krishna observó los destellos rojos sangre aproximarse.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó a una sombra roja que se posó frente a él, tenía forma de mujer, ojos endemoniados, y al parecer la enorme cola de un escorpión que siseaba amenazante en su dirección—. ¡No te acercarás a Anfitrite! —gritó Krishna, y la sombra enfureció y estuvo a punto de atravesarle la cabeza al hijo de Poseidón, solo para que la lanza dorada que cargaba Eumolpo, le salvara la vida al ser lanzada por el hijastro de Anfitrite, que hirió a la criatura frente a Krishna, momentos antes de que el mismo Eumolpo embistiera a la criatura.

—¡Llévate a madre de aquí! —ordenó Eumolpo, que se encontraba ensangrentado, y sumamente débil—. ¡Hazlo! —gritó nuevamente, y Krishna nadó hasta la lanza, la tomó en sus manos, y desafió a la criatura—. ¡Tonto! No sabes lo que… —más en ese momento, Eumolpo calló. El aguijón de la criatura había atravesado a Eumolpo por la espalda, horrorizando a Krishna, que entonces vio el cómo la criatura latigueó su cola, y arrojó a Eumolpo a las profundidades del Océano.

—¡Eumolpo! —gritó Krishna, que acababa de ver el cómo asesinaban a su maestro y lo dejaban a la deriva, a la merced del océano. Krishna entonces intentó asestar su lanza contra la criatura, que evadió todas las estocadas, y lanzó su cosmos contra Krishna, que quedó clavado a una columna de coral mientras la criatura entraba dentro del palacio principal de Anfitrite, que se mostró horrorizada al notar la identidad de quien la invadía—. Madre… huya… —suplicó Krishna.

—Podría ocultarme en los confines de la tierra —comenzó Anfitrite—. No habría lugar seguro —concluyó Anfitrite, y la sombra roja elevó su cosmos, y empujó a Anfitrite hasta su trono, donde la fuerza de la marea que formaba la sombra roja la clavó—. Eres el pasado, rompiste tu promesa, tus hijos fueron a la guerra en el nombre de Poseidón —explicó Anfitrite.

—No escucharé palabras de una sucia usurpadora —habló la sombra, que entonces tomó la esfera blanca que siempre cargaba Anfitrite en su mano, y esta adoptó la forma de un metal tornasolado como si fuese un trozo de coral, que cambiaba de colores constante frente a los ojos de quienes lo observaban—. Tomaré de vuelta lo que por derecho me pertenece —explicó la sombra, y Anfitrite movió su cabeza en negación.

—El Oricalco fue mi regalo de bodas —y la sombra enfureció, elevó su cosmos maligno, y azotó a Anfitrite en su trono nuevamente ante los ojos atónitos de Krishna, que intentaba en vano llegar hasta su madrastra—. No lo entiendes… tú estabas muerta. Poseidón tan solo siguió adelante. Es un ser eterno, no podías esperar de él que te fuera fiel en muerte si nunca lo fue en vida. Clitos… ambos amamos al mismo dios y conocemos su infidelidad —explicó Anfitrite, y la sombra roja recuperó su forma humana, la de Clitos, la hermosa mujer de cabellera larga y blanca. Sus ojos sin embargo, no eran azules como los que conoció Poseidón, no reflejaban el océano, reflejaban la sangre. Vestía una armadura azul oscura, con la forma de una demonio escorpión, con su cola y aguijón clavada a su columna, su rostro rodeado de ramificaciones de coral negra, la cabeza de un león frente al vientre, escamosas piezas de armadura alrededor de las piernas, y garras de demonio envolviéndole las manos. Una corona de cuernos de demonio y la cabeza de una serpiente servían de diadema a su diabólico atuendo—. Él te pensó muerta.

—Él aún me espera —contestó Clitos, que tomó a Anfitrite del cuello—. Y tú… no tomarás lo que por derecho me pertenece. Mi reino saldrá de las profundidades, y este Oricalco es la llave de su resurgir —y Clitos alzó su mano, y en esta se formó una esfera de cosmos roja, rodeada de relámpagos oscuros—. ¡Tsiana Vaiyo! —gritó Clitos en griego antiguo, que significaba hundimiento divino, y entonces arrojó la esfera al suelo, rompiendo el piso de coral, y forzando a que sangre saliera del agujero. Clitos había asesinado al inmenso pez que cargaba el castillo de Anfitrite sobre su lomo, y la criatura, comenzó a nadar más lentamente, como si apenas se percatara de que estaba muriendo. El Palacio de Anfitrite comenzó a ladearse, los corales de las columnas comenzaron a agrietarse, el templo se estaba viniendo abajo—. Que tu reino se desmorone frente a tus ojos, y te sepulte en una tumba que tú misma has cavado —habló Clitos, que entonces nadó fuera de la sala del trono, usando su cosmos para romper las columnas y encerrar tanto a Anfitrite como a Krishna en su interior, mientras el enorme pez ya muerto se hundía en las profundidades gracias al peso que cargaba, y rodeaba tanto a Anfitrite como a Krishna en eterna oscuridad.

**Isla de Ceilán.**

En la superficie, los turistas de las playas de la Isla de Ceilán, no sospechaban que las turbias aguas escondían los restos de una horrible batalla. Unos pescadores sobre una barca comenzaban a preparar las redes para intentar capturar algún pez espada que se hubiera adentrado a la costa. Lanzaron su red, y de inmediato sintieron un tirón.

El par de pescadores, sorprendidos por la rápida reacción, comenzó a tirar de la red, y al hacerlo, sacaron a Krishna, sumamente ensangrentado, y con Anfitrite atrapada en su brazo izquierdo, mientras con el derecho encajaba la punta de la lanza en contra de la red evitando así soltarse y caer de regreso al mar.

Los pescadores no sabían qué hacer, pero tras unos instantes sacaron al par del agua, y notaron el lamentable estado en que Krishna se encontraba. De sus labios, boca, oídos y ojos brotaba sangre. Una vez que Anfitrite se desmayó, su cosmos había dejado de proteger a Krishna, que sintió toda la presión del mar golpearlo en unos instantes, destruyendo algunos de sus órganos internos, pero a Krishna eso no le importaba.

—Madre —suplicó Krishna, que le frotó la mejilla a Anfitrite, que en ese momento comenzó a convulsionarse—. Superficie… respire… —explicó Krishna, y de pronto, Anfitrite respiró. No se había percatado de que habían dejado las profundidades, por lo que no había usado sus funciones humanas para respirar. Una vez reaccionó, Anfitrite observó a Krishna con detenimiento—. Que alegría… está a salvo… madre… está… a salvo… —y Krishna se desmayó.

Los pescadores entonces miraron a la mujer, comenzaron a hacerle preguntas, pero estas las hacían en un idioma incomprensible para la joven, que los miró, después a Krishna, y comprendió que se encontraban en tierras donde el griego no era una lengua común. Mucho menos el griego antiguo que era la tierra de los dioses.

—Julián… Solo… —comenzó Anfitrite, y los pescadores la observaron curiosos—. Julián… Solo… —continuó Anfitrite, una mirada de desesperación estaba dibujada en su rostro—. Julián… Solo… insistió la mujer, desesperada, suplicando que la ayudaran.

**Isla de Creta. Mansión Solo. Abril de 1983.**

Un mes había pasado desde que Anfitrite perdió su palacio. En el mundo exterior sin embargo, eran pocos quienes se percataban de lo que había ocurrido realmente. Solo quienes tuvieran cierto dominio sobre el cosmos, y hubieran presentado su juramento al océano sabían la verdad. Las mareas habían cambiado.

Los noticieros no tenían explicaciones. La vida marina tan solo dejó de salir a la superficie. Las redes de pesca, sin importar a qué profundidades bajaban, no subían presas algunas. Los comercios marítimos comenzaban a entrar en crisis. Una expedición de buzos del mar Mediterráneo encontró un océano vacío. Las playas turísticas de américa, habían perdido su atractivo comercial.

Pueblos pesqueros en todo el mundo estaban desesperados, y solo había pasado un mes desde que inexplicablemente los peces desaparecieron. Las playas estaban vacías en todo el mundo, se culpaba a la contaminación y a la pesca incontrolada. Se hablaba de destrucción del ecosistema marítimo, de frenar la biodiversidad marina. Buques salían de los puertos, y regresaban semanas después con sus refrigeradores vacíos.

Julián Solo, como heredero de una familia adinerada que se beneficiaba del comercio marítimo, estaba preocupado. A sus trece años, había sido educado para ser todo un hombre de negocios, y sabía que las pérdidas de su empresa habían sido millonarias. Y sin embargo, le preocupaba más la fauna marítima, que los millones que perdían a cada segundo.

—¿Qué piensas que puede estar pasando, Kanon? —preguntó Julián por tercera ocasión. Julián conoció a Kanon hace 10 años, cuando el joven apenas y tenía tres años de edad. Kanon, de 15 años en ese entonces, llegó a la Mansión Solo, y le exigió a los padres de Julián trabajo como guardaespaldas del niño. En ese momento, nadie comprendía las razones de Kanon, pero se le dio la oportunidad, y tras ganarse la confianza de la familia Solo, se le contrató.

—Le he dicho, joven señor, que no tengo la más mínima idea —agregó Kanon con una molestia más que evidente, mientras el aburrido de Julián miraba por el balcón de su mansión y en dirección al océano, preocupado por la fauna marina—. Si los científicos no pueden descifrar lo que ocurre. ¿Por qué insiste en que yo comprenda lo que ha pasado en el océano? —agregó Kanon nuevamente, y le sirvió a duras penas una taza de té a Julián. Si Kanon no atendía al menos lo mínimo que se esperaba de un mayordomo, se le despediría.

—¿Sabías, Kanon? —comenzó Julián, y Kanon se mordió labios con muy poca paciencia—. ¿Sabías que es más fácil viajar al espacio que a las profundidades del océano? —y Kanon suspiró en señal de derrota. Nuevamente, tendría que escuchar la molesta conversación de su amo—. Muchos no lo creen. Me han dicho cosas, como que de amarrarse una roca a los pies y lanzarse con un respirador, se llegará a las profundidades marítimas sin problema. Pero eso no es del todo cierto. La presión del agua te pulverizaría. Es diferente llegar… a llegar con vida… —aclaró Julián.

—Señor Solo. La verdad esas cosas no me interesan —agregó Kanon con evidente molestia—. Estas conversaciones son más al estilo de Isaac. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que fastidiarme a mí? —y Julián tan solo sonrió, y miró a un sofá aledaño a la mesa donde tomaba el té. Allí estaba sentado un joven de 12 años recién cumplidos. Le faltaba un ojo, y su cabellera era de un color verdoso similar al de las algas marinas. Mantenía su ojo derecho, el único que le funcionaba, siempre viendo en dirección a Julián, pues se avergonzaba de su ojo izquierdo perdido—. Atiende al señor Solo cuando te lo ordene, aprendiz inútil —ordenó Kanon.

—No fastidies —fue la respuesta cortante de Isaac—. Yo no escucho órdenes de nadie que no sea el señor Solo. Y a menos que escuche una orden de sus labios, no me moveré de mi sofá —explicó el malhumorado asistente de mayordomo, quien al igual que Kanon, seguía a Poseidón por razones que solo ambos comprendían.

—Como siempre ustedes dos se llevan de maravilla —agregó Julián, aparentemente creyéndose sus propias palabras—. De todas formas, no tienen que estar conmigo todo el tiempo. La verdad es que no me molesta si se toman un tiempo para ustedes mismos —confesó Julián.

Kanon e Isaac entonces intercambiaron miradas, los dos conocían la identidad de Julián como la reencarnación de Poseidón. Incluso ambos tuvieron la misma idea, y exigieron a la familia Solo el convertirse en mayordomos de Julián. Y sin embargo, el par no se llevaba nada bien. Sentían un profundo desprecio el uno por el otro.

—¿Escuchan eso? —preguntó de repente Julián, y el par observó a la reencarnación de Poseidón en la tierra, mientras el joven sonreía, maravillado por la dulce melodía que estaba escuchando—. Es el sonido de una flauta. Me parece muy tranquilizante—. Prosiguió Julián, y de pronto, tanto Kanon como Isaac sintieron un cosmos profundo, que al parecer pasó desapercibido por Julián que seguía disfrutando de la dulce melodía.

—Con su permiso, señor Julián —comenzó Kanon, que entonces saltó del balcón, horrorizando a Julián, que se puso de pie para ver a Kanon caer hasta el mar debajo de su balcón. Julián estaba al borde de desmayarse, su mayordomo, que lo había cuidado desde los tres años, acababa de lanzarse a las rocas. Más cuando Kanon salió de entre las agresivas olas, Julián volvió a respirar con normalidad.

—¿Pero que estabas pensando, Kanon? —gritó Julián, que miró a su mayordomo salir hasta la playa—. ¡Esto es increíble! ¿Cómo se atreve a darme un susto como ese? —y Julián entonces notó que Isaac comenzaba a quitarse su traje, hasta terminar solo en sus pantalones—. ¿Qué haces? —se preguntó Julián, que entonces vio a Isaac pararse sobre el balcón—. ¿No me digas que piensas lanzarte también? —preguntó Julián.

—Con su permiso —contestó Isaac, y Julián se preocupó, y entonces miró a Isaac saltar al mar, y evadir por muy poco las rocas pues su percepción de la profundidad era muy diferente. Y sin embargo, Isaac salió ileso de su salto a la mar, y Julián comenzó a sentirse mareado, sentándose en su silla, incrédulo de la insensibilidad de sus mayordomos—. ¿Por qué se preocupa? —preguntó Isaac sorprendido.

—Ambos nos criamos en el Santuario como santos de Atenea —explicó Kanon—. Este tipo de acrobacias no es nada para nosotros. Para el señor Solo sin embargo, es una locura. En especial porque rosaste tanto las rocas cuando saltaste —recriminó Kanon.

—Julián es Poseidón. Ambos lo sabemos —recriminó Isaac, insatisfecho por tener que soportar una vida de servidumbre en favor de ocultar el proceder divino de Julián como el dios de los mares. Kanon compartía aquel desprecio, pero debía resistir su ambición. Mientras Poseidón continuara durmiendo, él se cercioraría de volverse más fuerte para así poder derrotarlo y apoderarse de su reino, tan solo debía eliminar a la competencia, debía reunir a los Generales Marinos y hacerle la guerra a Atenea.

—No interferiremos con las ordenes de Poseidón —sentenció Kanon—. Ambos esperaremos su renacer. Concéntrate en volverte digno, Kraken —finalizó Kanon, y comenzó a correr por la playa y en dirección a donde procedía la melodía que Julián había escuchado—. No hay duda. Esta melodía es guiada por un cosmos profundo. Algún espectro de los abismos profundos —intuyó Kanon.

—No mientas, Kanon —fueron las duras palabras de Isaac—. Ambos sabemos que no eres un General de Poseidón. Tiéntame y revelaré tu secreto al dios de los mares —prosiguió Isaac, como siempre desafiante y agresivo, furioso por su debilidad.

El par por fin llegó a una cueva cercana a los muelles, fuera de la cual se encontraba un joven de cabellera azul grisácea, y que tocaba una flauta desde la cual se despedía la melodía que había escuchado Julián.

Kanon e Isaac se posaron frente al extraño joven, aproximadamente de 13 años de edad, que era rodeado por un cosmos azul inmenso. Kanon inclusive comenzó a sudar frio, mientras la melodía seguía rodeando los muelles, abatiendo el cosmos dorado de Kanon, y el frio resplandor siberiano que había forjado Isaac durante su entrenamiento para el Santuario.

—Estos cosmos, no se sienten como los abismos abisales de las profundidades —comenzó el joven, que al fin dejaba de tocar su flauta para dirigirse al par de mayordomos—. Tampoco se siente tan frio como la Fosa de las Marianas, el lugar más profundo del mundo. Ni tan violento como los remolinos que se encuentran en el paso entre Scilla y Caribdis —continuó el joven, y tanto Kanon como Isaac elevaron sus cosmos—. Más bien se sienten como una planicie que niega la luz de la esperanza que pretende darle calor —apuntó con su flauta el joven en dirección a Kanon—. O como un hijo abandonado por un padre y un hermano —concluyó la lectura del cosmos del flautista—. En todo caso, no se siente como un cosmos marino. No poseen esa profundidad. No son a quienes estoy buscando. Entonces. ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó el joven, sus ojos rosados esperando la respuesta impacientes.

—No tenemos por qué contestar a tus preguntas —se quejó Kanon, y el joven tan solo sonrió con malicia—. Pero exigiré que respondas a las mías si no deseas que pulverice tus huesos. ¿Quién eres y a qué dios sirves? Responde bien, antes de que me vea obligado a encerrarte dentro de mi dominio dimensional —explicó Kanon.

—Mi nombre, es Sorrento —agregó el joven, que hizo una reverencia, presentándose con modales que el grupo no se había imaginado que demostraría—. Y mi lealtad pertenece a Poseidón, el dios de los mares —y Kanon sonrió. Acababa de encontrar a otro de los sietes generales que pretendía reclutar para hacer la guerra al Santuario de Atenea—. Ahora respondan. ¿Quiénes son? —demandó respuestas Sorrento.

—Al parecer, aliados —admitió Kanon, y Sorrento lo observó con detenimiento, curioso de lo que pudiera decir Kanon para defender aquel punto—. Soy Kanon de Dragón Marino, y mi compañero es Isaac de Kraken —continuó con su explicación, y Sorrento observó a Isaac, dudoso de que estas palabras fueran ciertas—. Somos generales de Poseidón, y como Dragón Marino, soy tu superior. Así que te pido que te unas a nuestra causa. En el nombre de Poseidón reuniremos los 7 Generales Marinos, y los llevaremos a la guerra en contra de los 12 Caballeros Dorados de Atenea —insistió Kanon.

—Ciertamente, Dragón Marino es el líder de los siete Generales Marinos —aseguro Sorrento—. Y sin embargo, tú no eres Dragón Marino, ni el joven a tu lado es el poderoso Kraken —y Sorrento incineró su cosmos, y tanto Kanon como Isaac sintieron la afrenta de Sorrento—. Sus cosmos atesoran la calidez de la superficie, repele a la frialdad del océano. Los asesinare por asegurar falsa lealtad a Poseidón. ¡Sinfonía Mortal! —gritó Sorrento, y su cosmos, en forma de ondas azules, comenzó a atacar a Kanon e Isaac, causándoles un terrible dolor en sus tímpanos, y desconcertándolos—. La Sinfonía Mortal ataca directamente el sistema nervioso. Si el corazón de quien escucha esta melodía es noble, escucharán una tonada placentera que los guiará a la muerte. Si su corazón es oscuro, mi sinfonía los llevará por una senda de dolor antes de quitarles la vida. ¿Qué tipo de melodía escuchan? —se burló Sorrento, y Kanon enfureció y elevó su cosmos—. Oh, eres más poderoso de lo que pensé.

—Pagaras por haberme subestimado. ¡Explosión de Galaxias! —prosiguió Kanon a defenderse, interrumpiendo momentáneamente las ondas expansivas de la flauta de Sorrento, y atacando al flautista con una formación de galaxias que rodearon su cuerpo, y lanzaron planetoides en dirección a Sorrento, que giró su flauta, y la colocó frente a los planetoides que llegaban, rompiéndolos, y evitando cualquier daño—. ¿Repelió mi ataque de Explosión de Galaxias? Pero eso es imposible —reaccionó Kanon.

—Hazte a un lado entonces, y deja que un verdadero guerrero se haga cargo —comenzó Isaac, y elevó su cosmos, tan frio como las planicies congeladas de Siberia donde se entrenó. Reunió una esfera de hielo en su mano, la aplastó con fuerza, y preparó su puño—. ¡Polvo de Diamante! —gritó Isaac, y de su mano se desprendió el poder que le había enseñado su maestro, el cual fue repelido por Sorrento con facilidad al girar su flauta creando un escudo protector—. ¡Repelió mi aire congelado! —se quejó Isaac, anonadado.

—¿Explosión de Galaxias? ¿Polvo de Diamante? —preguntó Sorrento curioso—. Estas no son técnicas que usaran los Generales Marinos. Es más que obvio que se han apoderado de un título que no les pertenece. Probablemente sean santos de Atenea espías que se han infiltrado entre los Generales Marinos, en cuyo caso contrario, sabrían que solo podrán alcanzar el nivel de los Generales Marinos al aceptar la fuerza del océano en lugar de las galaxias y el viento congelado —prosiguió Sorrento—. Aunque admito, que este nivel de cosmos es sobrecogedor. Sería una batalla dura sin las precauciones necesarias. Así que los castigaré por su afrenta al dios de los mares —y de los interiores de la cueva que resguardaba Sorrento, un cofre entre dorado y anaranjado, de un metal conocido como el Oricalco, se abrió y liberó de su interior una armadura. Tenía la forma de un ser femenino, con unas alas de mediano tamaño. Estalló en sus partes, y vistió a Sorrento—. Esta, es una Escama de Poseidón. Forjada de un metal precioso conocido como el Oricalco, más valioso que el oro, y tan raro que la armadura que visto, es una aleación de oricalco y oro —y Kanon prestó mucha atención a aquellas palabras—. Las armaduras de los caballeros dorados de Atenea, poseen oricalco en sus armaduras también. 75 por ciento es oro, 25 es oricalco. Las Escamas de Poseidón poseen el porcentaje de oro y oricalco a 50 por ciento. Esto las vuelve más resistentes que las armaduras de oro. Se enfrentan a un ser superior a un caballero dorado —aclaró Sorrento, y Kanon sonrió.

—Esa información ha sido en extremo valiosa —confesó Kanon—. Y sin embargo, la armadura solo es resistente, es quien la porta quien en verdad hace la diferencia, y te lo voy a demostrar, presuntuoso General Marino—. Aclaró Kanon, elevó su dedo, y dio su orden—. ¡Ven a mí Dragón Marino! —ordenó Kanon, y las olas reaccionaron ante su orden, y dentro de una de ellas brilló con intensidad una armadura. Era una bestia de los mares, que al caer el agua sobre Kanon, bañó a este con su poder, vistiéndolo con la armadura del General Supremo de Poseidón—. Soy Kanon de Dragón Marino, no te atrevas a olvidarlo, Sorrento —desafió Kanon, y Sorrento se sorprendió, Isaac por su parte, también elevó su cosmos.

—Y no es el único —aseguró Isaac, y del cielo bajó una aurora, rodeando al caballero. Esta aurora entonces formó remolinos de agua, e Isaac fue vestido poco a poco en una armadura—. Mi nombre es Isaac, y el Kraken, es mi bestia guardiana —aseguró el joven, que terminó vestido por el poderoso ser. Los cosmos de Kanon e Isaac entonces se fundieron, sobrepasando el de Sorrento que se encontraba en una gran desventaja.

—¿Caballeros sin cosmos profundo vistiendo las armaduras de los abismos de los mares? —se quejó Sorrento, aparentemente molesto porque frente a sus ojos se estaba presentando una blasfemia—. No permitiré tal insolencia. Podrán tomar el nombre de Generales Marinos y pretender ser ellos. Pero profanar sus armaduras es ir demasiado lejos. Muy bien, caballeros, ustedes lo han querido así. Desataré toda la fuerza de mi cosmos y los derrotaré —aseguro Sorrento, y su cosmos se elevó tanto, que incluso Kanon se mostró preocupado.

—Alto, Sorrento —escuchó el grupo una voz femenina—. No debes herir a nuestros aliados. Las armaduras los eligieron, por lo que no es importante si son la reencarnación de nuestros generales, o no —de los interiores de la cueva entonces salió Anfitrite, aunque el par de mayordomos desconocía la identidad de la diosa de los mares—. Sorrento, por favor —suplicó Anfitrite, y Sorrento por su parte, redujo su cosmos, y abandonó las ansias de batalla—. Tú debes ser, Dragón Marino —comenzó Anfitrite, y Kanon asintió a las palabras de la mujer—. Te he estado buscando —y tanto Kanon como Isaac, intercambiaron miradas de curiosidad—. Por favor, ¿escucharán lo que debo decirles? —y el par no reaccionó, se mantuvo con sus defensas arriba, Sorrento ya había demostrado ser un rival de temer—. Presentí que esto sucedería —agregó Anfitrite—. Sorrento, por favor —suplicó Anfitrite, y Sorrento asintió.

—¡Reducción de Poder! —gritó Sorrento, y tocando una única nota de su flauta, tanto Kanon como Isaac sintieron sus cuerpos quedarse paralizados—. Mientras mantenga esta nota, ninguno podrá moverse y levantar su puño en contra de la señorita Anfitrite. No tendrán más alternativa que el escuchar las palabras de mi señora por lo que les ruego, absténganse de intentar inútiles esfuerzos —aseguró Sorrento.

—No puedo moverme. Mi cosmos inclusive está debilitándose —se quejó Kanon, mientras su cosmos se debilitaba más y más por la tonada en la flauta de Sorrento—. ¿Qué clase de brujería es está? ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Kanon.

—Me conocen como Anfitrite —comenzó la mujer, y tanto Kanon como Isaac, cultos en mitología griega, comprendieron que quien estaba frente a ellos era una diosa que debía respetarse tanto como al mismo señor de los mares—. Les ruego su perdón por mi atrevimiento. Pero no sabía a quién más buscar por ayuda —comenzó la diosa—. Si me escuchan, les juró que permitiré que resguarden las armaduras que actualmente portan. De todas formas, es la voluntad de las armaduras el unirse a ustedes —confesó Anfitrite.

—Escucharemos —aclaró Kanon, y Sorrento observó a Anfitrite, que asintió, y el General de Poseidón liberó tanto a Kanon como Isaac de su control. Kanon por fin respiró con normalidad, tratando de tranquilizar su acelerado corazón—. Entonces es verdad. Los Generales de Poseidón son más poderosos que los Caballeros Dorados —susurró para sí mismo Kanon.

—No es verdad —habló Sorrento, que era muy agudo al percibir sonidos—. Nuestras armaduras son más poderosas. La extensión de nuestros cosmos, esa la forjamos los humanos —aclaró Sorrento—. Ahora, si me permiten, sería una falta de respeto que atendieran a las palabras de mi diosa sin la cortesía debida. Deberán atenderla —y Sorrento comenzó a retirarse.

—¿Vas a dejar a tu diosa a nuestra merced así de simple? —se quejó Isaac, y Sorrento asintió sin siquiera voltear a mirarlos—. ¿Qué clase de caballero le daría la espalda a sus propios dioses? —se quejó Isaac, furioso por la actitud traicionera de Sorrento. Kanon por su parte, sintió una punzada momentánea de dolor ya que él se levantaría contra la diosa a la que le juró lealtad. Y sin embargo, no estaba del todo ofendido.

—Los invito a intentar levantar sus puños contra una diosa tan pacífica y noble como mi señorita Anfitrite —comenzó Sorrento—. Verán que es más fácil decir, que hacer —y Sorrento por fin se fue, dejando a la diosa a su suerte. Isaac y Kanon entonces la miraron, la gentil sonrisa de Anfitrite era reconfortante. Y ambos se dieron cuenta de la veracidad en las palabras de Sorrento.

**Jardines exteriores de la Mansión Solo.**

—¡Kanon! ¡Isaac! —gritó Julián al enterarse de que sus mayordomos personales habían regresado a la mansión, solo para encontrarlos a ambos, vistiendo sus trajes de mayordomos nuevamente, y sirviéndole algo de té a Anfitrite, a quien Julián no había visto en toda su vida, y sin embargo sintió su corazón paralizarse en su presencia—. ¿Quién? ¿Quién es usted? —habló Julián sorprendido, y Anfitrite de inmediato se ruborizó y bajó la mirada.

—Es tan guapo como lo recuerdo —habló Anfitrite, y Julián parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, y Anfitrite de inmediato hizo una reverencia—. Es un placer, señor Solo. Le pido una disculpa por haber irrumpido en su mansión. Mi nombre es Anfitrite —agregó la mujer, y Julián asintió, levemente avergonzado por la belleza de la joven frente a él.

—¿A qué ha venido a mi mansión, mi dulce señorita? —preguntó Julián con modales sorprendentes para su edad, y sin embargo lograron estremecer el corazón de Anfitrite. Para sorpresa de ambos sin embargo, Kanon se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención del par.

—Si el señor Julián me lo permite, se lo explicaré —agregó Kanon, e Isaac, que servía el té de Anfitrite, observó a Kanon con detenimiento—. La señorita Anfitrite es mi dueña —e Isaac permitió que el té que le servía a Anfitrite se derramara, forzándolo a limpiar su tiradero mientras Kanon continuaba con las explicaciones—. La señorita Anfitrite pertenece a una acaudalada familia de bastante poder adquisitivo. Yo solía ser su mayordomo antes de que el padre de mi señorita se molestara por mi actitud de servicio muy poco convencional, por lo que terminé desempleado y llegue a sus puertas —Julián estaba sumamente sorprendido por la explicación, Isaac y Anfitrite sin embargo, estaban sorprendidos por razones diferentes—. Hoy, después de diez años al parecer, la señorita Anfitrite ha venido a ofrecerme una oferta laboral. Aunque no sé si he de aceptarla —y Julián observó a Anfitrite con sorpresa.

—¿Estás contratando a mi mayordomo? —se quejó Julián—. ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer negocio con el personal de mi mansión sin el consentimiento de la familia Solo? Debería exigir que te saquen de mi propiedad en este instante —y Anfitrite se preocupó.

—¡No lo entiende señor Solo! ¡Mi oferta es solo por una brevedad! —explicó Anfitrite, y Julián la observó con detenimiento—. Requiero a Kanon e Isaac por un tiempo muy corto, para una misión que solo ellos pueden lograr. Zarparemos en una excursión en busca de tesoros en los mares, y solo ellos poseen el conocimiento que necesito para terminar con mi exploración —e Isaac se mostró tan sorprendido de la capacidad de Anfitrite de decir mentiras, como de la de Kanon—. Se lo juro señor Julián. Jamás haría algo que fuera inconveniente para su persona. La verdad es que yo… a usted… desearía serle sincera señor Julián. Pero hay cosas que no puedo revelarle. Le suplico, permítame hablar con sus mayordomos. No tengo intención de robárselos —y Julián se molestó, y se dio la media vuelta, furioso—. ¡Señor Julián!

—¡Que hagan lo que quieran! —gritó Julián—. De todas formas, a ellos solo les importa el dinero. Pensé que no era así —y Julián se retiró, dejando a Kanon e Isaac solos con Anfitrite, que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Es tan cruel como mi amado —lloró Anfitrite—. Cruel pero de buen corazón. O Poseidón, siempre eliges las reencarnaciones que me hacen más feliz —y tanto Kanon como Isaac se preocuparon por la estabilidad emocional de Anfitrite—. Perdonen, yo… la verdad es que lo extraño mucho. No tienen idea de lo duro que es gozar de la vida reencarnada de mi amado por tan breve instante, que en menos de un año lo volveré a perder para esperar 200 años más a que su alma salga del Tártaros —explicó Anfitrite.

—No, la verdad no nos lo explicamos —reaccionó Kanon a las extrañas palaras de Anfitrite, pero entonces posó su atención de nuevo sobre Anfitrite —me explicaba de los invasores a su templo en las profundidades. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué querían? —preguntó Kanon.

—Clitos y sus diez reyes Atlantes —continuó Anfitrite desde donde se quedó en la explicación—. Después de que Crisaor me sacara a la superficie en las costas de la India. Supliqué a los pescadores cuanto pude el que nos llevaran ante Julián Solo. Si habían Generales Marinos de Poseidón, yo estaba segura de que habrían encontrado la forma de convertirse en los guardianes de mi amado, y aquí están, Dragón Marino y Kraken, dos de los siete Generales Marinos. Con ustedes ya he reunido a 4 de los 7. Ya solo me queda encontrar a Scilla, Lynmades, e Hipocampo —explicó Anfitrite—. Sé que todo esto suena extraño, pero solo los Generales podrían ayudarme a derrotar a Anfitrite, y recuperar el imperio perdido de mi amado.

—Perdóneme que le diga esto, señorita Anfitrite —comenzó Isaac—. Pero son tonterías —y Kanon lo reprendió con una mirada fulminante—. ¿Espera que le creamos que esta tal Clitos, es una Atlante, y que con el Oricalco que le robó en su palacio bajo el mar, intentará levantar a la Atlántica de las profundidades, un continente que no existe? —recriminó Isaac.

—Existe… pero nadie jamás la ha encontrado porque las bestias que lo protegen asesinan a quienes se acercan —explicó Anfitrite—. No me gusta la guerra, le he suplicado a Poseidón el que desista de intentar conquistar la tierra. Pero esta vez estoy decidida a entrar en conflicto —y Kanon admiró esa determinación de Anfitrite—. Poseidón no lo entiende, pero yo sé que ama a los humanos. Y si a Clitos se le permite hacer su voluntad, y levantar a la Atlántida del lecho marino con el Oricalco. El continente recuperará su antiguo lugar entre América, África y Europa. Al hacerlo sin embargo, las marejadas que se generarán producto de su resurgir, se tragarán a la mitad de América, una tercera parte de África, y ahogarán a toda Europa —explicó Anfitrite—. Cuando Sorrento nos encontró a Krishna y a mí en la India, supe que era voluntad de Poseidón que recuperara el continente perdido. Sorrento sabía exactamente donde estábamos, y qué necesitábamos. Poseidón apareció frente a él en un sueño, y le pidió su intervención.

—¿Por qué no contactarnos a nosotros también? —preguntó Isaac—. ¿Por qué solo a Sorrento? ¿No se supone que Dragón Marino sea el líder de los otros siete? —preguntó Isaac, y Anfitrite asintió a sus palabras.

—Los Generales son reencarnaciones de los siete originales que sirvieron a Poseidón en la primera guerra santa contra Atenea —confesó Anfitrite—. Poseen un vínculo especial con el mar, que los acerca a Poseidón. Pero Poseidón aún no volverá a la vida. Julián debe cumplir al menos 16 años para que Poseidón se haga presente en él, al menos… es la edad que a él le gusta para cortejarme —se avergonzó Anfitrite, y tanto Kanon como Isaac hicieron una mueca—. De todas formas. Sorrento y mi hijo Crisaor, fueron los únicos a quienes Poseidón pudo encontrar para transmitir su mensaje, lo que significa que el resto no ha alcanzado el nivel de la gran voluntad que los acredita como verdaderos Generales Marinos. En otras palabras: ustedes están a prueba. Poseidón les arrebatará sus armaduras para entregárselas a los dueños originales si no demuestran ser dignos de ellas —y Kanon lo comprendió, el por qué Poseidón había sido 'engañado' tan fácilmente. Poseidón vio potencial en él y le permitió conservar la armadura en lugar de entregársela a su legítimo dueño. El caso de Isaac debió ser el mismo—. En otras palabras, solo dos Generales de Poseidón han despertado sus cosmos originales y controlan a su bestia en su totalidad. Son los legítimos dueños. El resto aún está a prueba. Si son merecedores, Poseidón los volverá a resucitar como los nuevos generales definitivos, hasta que encuentre a otros más dignos. Supongo que mi amado prefirió no arriesgarse con quienes no se han ganado sus armaduras aún —y Kanon lo pensó—. Tú… no eres un verdadero devoto de Poseidón. ¿Verdad? —preguntó Anfitrite—. Pero mientras Poseidón vea utilidad en ti. Serás el líder de su ejército —y Kanon asintió—. ¿Crees en la misión de Poseidón? —preguntó Anfitrite.

—Creo en la aniquilación del Santuario —fue la respuesta de Kanon—. Iremos… Poseidón no me quitará mis escamas. Me volveré digno de ser su general, solo así obtendré lo que deseo. Y cuando lo tenga, ya veremos si Poseidón es o no merecedor de mi lealtad —habló Kanon con malicia—. ¿Qué nos ordenarás hacer entonces, diosa Anfitrite? —preguntó Kanon.

—No soy una diosa de órdenes de hecho —se preocupó Anfitrite—. En estos momentos, mi querido hijastro, Crisaor, y también Sorrento, deben estar buscando a los portadores de Lynmades e Hipocampo —explicó Anfitrite—. Nosotros por otro lado, debemos concentrarnos en viajar a la Roca de Scilla, en Italia, donde se entrena al portador de la armadura de la bestia mitológica de Scilla. En ese mismo lugar encontraremos a Argos, un marinero que se dice es el único que tiene las habilidades necesarias para encontrar la perdida Atlántida, más allá de las columnas de Heracles, entre los continentes, pasando un volcán terrible y aún activo —y Kanon se preocupó, mientras Anfitrite colocaba un viejo libro sobre la mesa—. Este es el diario de Platón.

—Un momento —se quejó Kanon—. ¿Intenta decirme que el único vestigio que existe de la verdadera Atlántida son los escritos de Platón? —preguntó Kanon, y Anfitrite asintió—. ¿Entonces que eran esos templos que vimos Isaac y yo cuando recibimos nuestras armaduras? —preguntó Kanon, incrédulo sobre la existencia de un mega-continente bajo el mar.

—Restos del continente perdido. Se les conoce como las Islas Gadiras —explicó Anfitrite—. Créeme, Kanon. La verdadera Atlántida es inmensa. Lo único que sobrevivió fueron un conjunto de islas menores, el continente es hermoso, y estoy segura de que aún existe en el fondo del mar. Poseidón tan solo prohibió su búsqueda ya que temía que despertáramos a las bestias Ctónicas en su interior. Pero Clitos ya las despertó, lo que la vuelve más poderosa. Ya habrá tiempo de hablarles de las bestias Ctónicas, por ahora, Clitos nos lleva un mes de ventaja, la Atlántida podría resurgir en cualquier momento. ¿Me ayudarán? —preguntó Anfitrite, y Kanon asintió—. ¡Esplendido! ¡Oh! ¡Pero debo informar de esto a Julián! ¡Iré a buscarlo! —y Anfitrite entró en la mansión.

—Los templos en los que recibimos nuestras armaduras eran enormes. ¿Será cierto que no es la verdadera Atlántida? —preguntó Isaac, y Kanon se rascó la barbilla curioso—. No me gusta nada esto. Esposa de Poseidón o no, dejaríamos a Julián solo. ¿Y si Poseidón reencarna mientras o estamos? —preguntó Isaac.

—Ya te lo dije —comenzó Kanon—. Poseidón renacerá cuando Julián cumpla los 16 años —le aseguró Kanon—. Ve por tu armadura. Nos iremos al amanecer y antes de que el señor Solo exija explicaciones —terminó Kanon, y se retiró a los interiores de la mansión.

* * *

—Entonces en verdad vas a llevártelos —agregó Julián con molestia, mientras veía a Anfitrite frente a su chimenea, suplicando a Julián con una reverencia—. ¿Por qué? —preguntó Julián molesto—. Tú despreciaste a Kanon, e Isaac no es tu propiedad.

—Ni uno lo es. Todos pertenecen a mi querido Julián —habló Anfitrite, y entonces se ruborizó al notar lo que había dicho, Julián por su parte se ruborizó de igual manera—. Quie-quiero decir. Pienso devolverlos. Solo los requiero para la expedición. Se lo suplico señor Julián. Haré lo que sea porque usted me tenga la confianza.

—Mis mayordomos solo sirven a la familia Solo —se quejó Julián, y Anfitrite se estremeció de temor—. Para llevártelos, tendrías que ser parte de mi familia, y no lo eres —y Anfitrite se retrajo, mientras Julián se ponía de pie, y se retiraba. Anfitrite entonces corrió y tomó la mano de Julián—. Ya te he dicho que no pretendo que te los lleves —ordenó Julián.

—Entonces… y si yo… ¿me volviera parte de su familia? —y Julián la miró de reojo—. Señor Julián… no puedo revelarle muchas cosas pero. La verdad es que yo. Deseo formar parte de su familia. Deseo ser su esposa —y Julián se sobresaltó de escuchar esas palabras—. Si tan solo pudiera creerme. Sé que es extraño… pero… —y de pronto, Julián besó a Anfitrite, sorprendiendo a la mujer, que le devolvió el beso con ternura. El beso tan solo duró unos instantes, y cuando se terminó, Anfitrite miró a Julián, y observó sus ojos brillando como el mar—. ¡Poseidón! —se estremeció Anfitrite—. No estaba engañándote con tu reencarnación. Lo juro —se sobresaltó Anfitrite, y Poseidón la tomó de la barbilla y la volvió a besar gentilmente.

—Recupera mi reino —habló el dios de los mares, y en su mano se formó un anillo de oro blanco, que lo colocó en su dedo, y después cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos, Julián se encontró a sí mismo colocando el anillo en el dedo de la mano izquierda de Anfitrite—. ¿Pero que estoy? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? —preguntó Julián, que entonces se retrajo—. ¿Acaso acabo de…? —se preocupó Julián.

—¿Pedirme matrimonio? —preguntó Anfitrite, y Julián asintió con temor—. Eso parece. Al parecer lo ha hecho. ¡Estoy tan feliz mi señor Julián! —agregó Anfitrite, y Julián se ruborizó más que nunca—. Seremos felices juntos, amado mío. Pero te ruego esperes a mi regreso —terminó de decir Anfitrite, y entonces observó a Julián con su rostro totalmente tragado por la vergüenza—. A menos… a menos que… quiera que me quede a pasar la noche… —y Julián se desplomó sobre el suelo, incrédulo de lo que estaba pasando, Anfitrite tan solo miro por fuera de la ventana—. ¿No quiere? —preguntó ella con tristeza.

—Por favor quédate —terminó Julián, ambos en extremo ruborizados, y con sus corazones acelerados—. Le pediré a Kanon que te prepare una habitación. Cuida bien de mis mayordomos por favor. Buenas noches —terminó Julián y se retiró, dejando a una avergonzada, aunque agradecida Anfitrite, sola en la sala de estar.

—Por Poseidón… eso estuvo muy cerca —confesó Anfitrite—. Mi amado Poseidón… supongo que seré paciente entonces. Gracias por confiar en mí, querido —y Anfitrite miró al océano desde el balcón de la sala de estar—. Volveré para que estemos juntos por siempre.

**Muelles de la** **Isla de Creta. Al día siguiente.**

—¿Cómo logró convencerlo tan fácilmente? —preguntó Kanon a Anfitrite, mientras seguía a la diosa de los mares por el puente de madera de un barco que Julián les había preparado para el viaje—. No me lo explico. ¿Qué hechicería utilizó? —preguntó Kanon nuevamente

—¿He-hechicería? —agregó Anfitrite con temor en su voz—. No fue hechicería. Pero fue algo mágico en cierto modo —aseguró ella, mientras se frotaba el anillo, y observaba a Julián, que llegaba a los muelles para despedirla—. ¡Volveré, cariño! —gritó Anfitrite, y Julián se ruborizó de inmediato y le dio la espalda a Anfitrite.

—Se-señorita Anfitrite —comenzó Isaac, tan ruborizado como Julián—. ¿Qué Hades le hizo usted al señor Julián? No me diga que uso trucos sucios —continuó Isaac, y Anfitrite movió su cabeza en negación en varias ocasiones.

—Nada de eso. Julián fue muy gentil anoche al negarme —confesó Anfitrite, y el par que la seguía la miró con confusión—. No tiene importancia. Capitán, rumbo a la Roca de Scilla en Italia. Tenemos un continente perdido que encontrar —continuó Anfitrite. La gran aventura de los Generales Marinos estaba por comenzar.

* * *

**Pues bien, espero haberlo hecho bien para mi primer intento de crear una saga de Poseidón, y espero el equipo de programadores que me pidió escribir la historia del videojuego no piense que ya no puede usar esta idea por plasmarla en un fic. En fin, esto es exactamente lo que pasa cuando me piden pensar.**

**Nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer, intentaré colocar capítulos de forma recurrente todos los sábados hasta terminar la saga. Les aseguro que esta no será tan extensa como "Guerras Doradas" eso se los prometo. Muchas gracias por leer, y por favor, díganme qué piensan de esta idea.**


End file.
